


Elizabeth....who? (the starter thats it)

by urfavsimp11



Series: what could become stories if people like the overall idea- [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Future Fic, Time Travel, anywyas, kai and jay, kind of, love those gai boys, no this isnt mpreg jay didnt get pregnant and neither did kai, this isnt new so dont come harrass me about not being productive enough, this was an old starter i had saved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urfavsimp11/pseuds/urfavsimp11
Summary: basicallycole finds bb gorl and everyones like oh shit
Relationships: Kai/Jay Walker (implied)
Series: what could become stories if people like the overall idea- [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158854
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Elizabeth....who? (the starter thats it)

**Author's Note:**

> using my jazz skills didnt work :(

It'd been a Saturday like any other, and everyone did their respective pastimes. 

Cole hadn’t been up to much, just sparring with a robot dummy Jay had programmed. 

He was winning, until a sight caught his eye.

There was a small girl, maybe a year old at most. She looked lost, scared and was adultless. 

And for some inexplicable reason….he felt a connection with her. 

He ran up to her, peering down at her. “Hey, uh, did you lose your parents….?” 

_ Wow, Cole real smart. Like she’s going to respond.  _

She looked up at him with an extraordinary shade of blue eyes. 

She seemed to struggle to understand.

Cole furrowed his brows. “Huh?” 

She had shoulder length hair, which he couldn’t understand how her hair grew that fast. It was a shade of light brunette and she had freckles dotting her nose. She had a tanned complexion. 

Something about her was still familiar, and he found himself immediately warming up to her. 

He took her out of the bassinet she was laid in, her red dress flowing past his shoulders as he cradled her gently. 

Cole noticed a small red stitching on the top of her bassinet. 

_ Elizabeth  _ was sewed into the material. 

_ So that must be her name.  _

“Hey….Elizabeth...I’m Cole…” He whispered, to which she snuggled up to him. 

He took her inside and Wu gave him a look. “Cole, who’s baby is that?” 

The five other elementals gathered, and the baby seemed to be delighted by their appearance. 

Elizabeth reached out for Jay on sight, and Jay nervously took her. She giggled and played with his silver pins on his gi. 

Kai gave Jay an adoring glance, and Nya rolled her eyes. 

_ These boys and their crushes they won’t admit.  _

After Elizabeth spent a minute with Jay awkwardly holding her, she reached out for Kai. 

He took her, and he flinched when she went to touch his hair, but instead of messing it up, she smoothed it out for him. 

He already felt an attachment to this girl. She reminded him of something comforting and familiar. 

Nya obsessed over Elizabeth, and did her hair in a bunch of styles. 

She declared Elizabeth to be the most charming child ever. 

  
  
  
  


Krux eyed Acronix. “You think we should try to find the child? Or leave her on her own in this past world?”

Acronix thought for a moment. “Well. First, we could torture the furture ninja by holding their beloved Elizabeth with us until shes so old she doesnt remember them. Second, We could keep her lost in this world, lost to time for the ninja now don’t know her.”

“Well, what if we erase her from being born…?”

“You mean, keep her parents from meeting? Little too late for that, brother.”

“No, No, stop them from being together. Impose a bigger threat than Nya was. Something that would keep them apart.” 

“Bingo.”

  
  
  
  
  


An older Skylor came through a portal, and took a moment to adjust to a past ninjago. Her looks had changed drastically, her old ponytail cut off and her hair was only to her shoulders now. 

Her gi was a shimmery orange and silver. 

She was tasked by Lloyd for two things. 

Find Elizabeth and stop the hands of time.

The past could be fixed, so she didn’t worry too much. Krux and Acronix had already inflicted damage. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> anyways i might continue and i might not- who knows lol k bye


End file.
